peppafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Pedro's Pictures
Transcript Peppa: Gang, we've got to stop Emily Elephant, Lisa Fox and Brianna Bear from being the child stars on the upcoming Dog's Pizza commercial so that WE can be the child stars. Danny: Yeah. We never get the most money, but this time we WILL thanks to starring in that commercial! Suzy: Won't that be fantastic, Peppa? Peppa: But how can we do it? Mummy Pig: Peppa! Dinner time! Peppa: Meet me again tommorow, gang! Suzy, Danny and Pedro: We will! Peppa: *leaves treehouse for dinner* Mummy Pony: Pedro! Come and get your tea! Pedro: Okay, Mummy! *leaves treehouse and gets into Mummy Pony's car* Mummy Pony: *drives Pedro home and cooks his dinner* Here's your dinner! Pedro: Thank you very much, Mum! *eats dinner* It was delicious, Mum! *goes to room to draw pictures* Mummy Pony: *comes in* I like your cityscape, Pedro! Pedro: Thanks. I based it on what I can see out the window. A dog: *comes in and jumps onto Pedro's table* Woof, woof! Pedro: What a cute little dog! *draws some cute dogs and sees a plane landing outside* I'll draw an aeroplane — just like that one that landed outside! *draws a plane* Why don't I add a few other vehicles such as trains and boats? *adds other vehicles* Mummy Pony: *comes in* Looks like someone's been doing good artwork! You should show it to your class tommorow. It's going to be show and tell day! The next day.... Pedro: Er, hi everyone. These are my drawings. *shows class the drawing of a cityscape* This one's a city! *shows class the drawing of some cute dogs* And these are some adorable dogs! Danny: You mean like me? Dude, that's awesome! Pedro: Thanks, Danny. *shows class the drawing of some vehicles* And these are some vehicles! It was originally just a plane, but I decided to add more. Emily: Those drawings are terrible! Madame Gazelle: Quiet, Emily, Pedro put a lot of effort into these! Emily: Not as much effort as us Africans put into our drawings! Madame Gazelle: Emily Elephant, I said quiet! Emily: Okay. But admit it. They're terrible. Madame Gazelle: For the last time, QUIET! Later, when Peppa and her gang met up at the treehouse..... Peppa: If we can't star in the Dog's Pizza commercial, we'll make a poster for it. Pedro, you're good at drawing. We need a poster. Pedro: Yes, Peppa! *draws a Dog's Pizza poster* Lisa and Brianna walk past Emily: You call THAT a poster? It's horrible! Lisa: I agree. Brianna: Even more. Peppa: Okay, well you try. Emily: *gets some paper and writes 'Eat at Dog's Pizza' in Swahili* Peppa: That's the horrible poster around here! It's all in Swahili! Most residents of Peppatown speak English! Emily: But I don't write in English! I'm African! Lisa and Brianna leave Peppa: Pedro, I never thought I'd say this, but you're not a nerd and everything else I've called you. If you're anything, you're an artist. Pedro: Thanks, Peppa! Peppa: You're most welcome, Pedro. Mummy Pony: My Pedro really is such a sweet kid! Not only that, he's an expert on pet care! Pedro: Hey, mum! I made a poster for Dog's Pizza, the pizzeria Danny's grandma runs! Mummy Pony: You like pizza? Pedro: No, this was Peppa's request. Why not read it? Mummy Pony: (reading poster) Come to Dog's Pizza! We've got all your favourite pizza flavours — cheese and tomato, garlic, mushroom, and many more! Plus, nothing's over ten dollars here! Dog's Pizza — When you need fresh dough pizza and never frozen. Also, our pizzas are 100% vegetarian AND Gluten Free ! Pedro: So, what do you think? Mummy Pony: I think it's fantastic! Let's put it up at the local shops! Later, at the local shops.... Mummy Pony: *puts up poster* There you go, Pedro! Pedro: People are going to love it. and Mummy Pony leave and people come and see the poster A person who saw the poster: Dog's Pizza sure sounds a great pizzeria! Another person who saw the poster: Yeah, I'm tired of frozen pizza! Another person who saw the poster: See you guys at Dog's Pizza! *goes to Dog's Pizza* The other people who saw it: Wait for us! *go after the person who just left* At Dog's Pizza..... Danny: Granny, how come we have more visitors than before? Granny Dog: I don't know, darling Danny. Peppa: *arrives* Here's why! Pedro made you guys a poster! Granny Dog: Well, I guess we don't need to make a commercial now that the poster attracted gazillions of people! Now, where's Pedro? *sees Pedro walking past outside with Mummy Pony and opens the door* Pedro, Pedro! Come in! Come in! I've got a present for you! *gets out notepad and crayons* It's a notepad that comes with crayons. I tried to give it to Danny, but he's not into art. You have it. *gives Pedro the notepad and crayons* Pedro: Oh, thank you! Mummy Pony: Come along, Pedro! We don't want to miss the train! Pedro: Okay, Mummy! *goes to Mummy Pony* Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Episodes starring Pedro Pony Category:Season 6 Category:Season 6 Episodes